Slashers VS Pasta Monsters
by T-1000000
Summary: She could save them. She could destroy them. A normal college student finds herself in the crossfire of a brewing war between two forms of supernatural horrors, which could decide our very fate...Story idea and cover originally by DA member SteveIrwinFan96.


_Greetings, readers, fellow writers! This right here is my first ever story, although I should tell you right now that most of this really isn't my own idea. Instead, the basic synopsis and cover are both the product of deviantART user SteveIrwinFan96. However, I have fleshed out the story, details, and changed some of the characters on both sides. And so, this really neat crossover idea has piqued enough of my interest to present it to you people. I can tell already that you just want to get to the story already. Well, who am I to deny you? :-) _

**Slashers VS Pasta Monsters **

**Chapter I:A Quest for Salvation **

It was on this day, at this moment, that the maze-like walls of the Labyrinth stopped shifting;there were no screams of the sinned and hedonistic, no slithering of chains through flesh. The usually gray sky had turned an eerie blood red, in response to the mood of the entity that controlled every aspect of the realm.

High in the sky, the god and creator of the Cenobites-the creatures devoted to serving him and his message of order and pleasure-looked down upon the pinned Cenobite far below him, in spite of the fact that he looked like a giant gold diamond. Leviathan had ordered all duties to halt on this day, for on this day, the fate of the Cenobite known as Pinhead would be decided.

"_Whatever your explanation is for your failure, it should be no less than phenomenal if you expect to continue aiding me in my holy mission_" Leviathan growled to Pinhead in his language of shifting and clicking puzzle box pieces, which was understood by practically all denizens of the Labyrinth.

Pinhead gulped audibly. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily twice before opening his eyes back up, and he began to explain himself. His whole life depended on this testimony.

"I-I was summoned by the girl, Kirsty Cotton, when she solved the Lament Configuration. I was about to take her, at long last…". He stopped suddenly.

"_Well?_" Leviathan inquired after several seconds. "_Is that all you have to say?_"

Pinhead sighed as he forced himself to continue. His pause was sure to influence Leviathan's decision greatly, and probably not for the better.

"Well, she made a deal, my lord. That, if she killed her pedophile neighbor, I could take his soul to the Labyrinth. And...I did. Then, I returned and selected the chamber for the neighbor-"

"_Stop_" Leviathan hissed, chilling the bones of all those viewing the trial. "_You made a deal with the Cotton girl?_" Many of the spectators covered their ears, even though they knew that that would not spare them from the rage flowing quickly into Leviathan's tone.

"Yes, my lord…" Pinhead said uneasily, and for the first time, there was no grandeur in his voice;only terror.

"_**YOU DARED TO MAKE ANOTHER DEAL WITH THAT GIRL?!**_" Leviathan roared with such rage and hatred, black lightning fell from the skies and several of the Labyrinth's walls shattered, even being vaporized. Many of the Engineers wailed in horror, and quite a few of the human "experiments" simply fell dead.

"My lord, please, you do not understand-!" Pinhead began to beg, but the god of flesh would have none of it.

"H**_ow DARE you say that?! That I do not UNDERSTAND! You should be ashamed! You have no right to call yourself a Cenobite!" Leviathan growled. "You have made FOUR deals with Kirsty Cotton so she can save her own skin, including this new disaster! The first time, you made a deal and you could have taken her with you after it was done, though you were stopped by her solving of the Lament Configuration. Then, you made another deal, leading to the deaths of three of those in your gash! THEN, you made yet another deal, with nothing stopping you! But you just let her go-and now THIS!_**"

Every reminder roared by Leviathan hit Pinhead like a freight train;his eyes dropped to gaze at the ground, unable to look at Leviathan in utter humiliation.

"_**SPEAK!**_" Leviathan ordered.

"My lord, I still did as the Laws of the Labyrinth ordered! I brought a soul for examination both now and previously in my encounters with Cotton, and-!"

"_**LIES! The Laws demand that a Cenobite bring the solver of the Lament for study, not to make deals! Your fate is sealed by me, Pinhead!**_"

Pinhead's eyes closed and he cringed, visibly shaking in terror and anger at having to meet Kirsty yet again, leading to this. All he could do now was wait for Leviathan to announce the verdict, and there was no doubt as to just what it was.

"_Pinhead, Xipe Totec, as of this moment, you shall spend the rest of all eternity-_" Leviathan began to announce, when suddenly, he lightly gasped and the skies became their normal gray shade. As if to complete the sudden mood whiplash, Leviathan began lightly chuckling, something which visibly puzzled the spectators, but even more so, Pinhead, who looked around, as if though expecting an answer.

" _You, are a very **lucky** Cenobite, I shall give you credit for that, Pinhead_" Leviathan chuckled. Pinhead's eyes narrowed in utter confusion.

"I-I do not understand, my lord. What is going on? Shouldn't my soul be trapped within you now? Where is my verdict?!" Pinhead demanded, his confusion turning into frustration as to why the god had not yet vaporized him and imprisoned his soul.

"_Your verdict? Is that what you really want to hear, Pinhead? Then I shall tell you this:you have one chance to redeem yourself. You must go out and find the girl and bring her to me. With her, we shall finally be able to bring order to all realms beyond the Labyrinth, and we will destroy those who dare to create chaos, pure and unadulterated!_" Leviathan gleefully announced. Unfortunately for Pinhead, it only brought up more questions.

"Girl? What girl? What powers does she possess? Is it Kirsty Cotton-?" Pinhead began asking, only to be interrupted by Leviathan once more on that day.

"_Do not jest with me, Pinhead, you know that it cannot be Cotton! No, it is another, younger girl currently residing in one of those human institutions on Earth called a "university", this one being specifically called the University of Chicago, on the address of 5801 S Ellis Avenue, Chicago, Illinois, 60637_."

"Room number, floor, name-"

"_You must find that yourself, Pinhead! What, do you think that just because I am a god, that I should just hand out information to you? This is your one chance at redemption:the next time a human solves the Lament, you shall go, and then, you will find the girl and bring her to me. Is that understood?_" Leviathan asked.

Hope filling his mind, Pinhead's posture improved, and a malicious grin came across his face.

"I understand, my lord. I shall not fail in bringing you the girl, even if it may take my own life!" Pinhead boomed.

Leviathan chuckled with malevolence in his voice. "_Then go now, Pinhead-and prepare yourself for war, if the worst comes_."

_- And so, the journey begins. What is in store for Pinhead? What does Leviathan mean by "war"? My answer? It shall come, but not very soon. |:) Please R&R-questions, concrit, suggestions, tips for improving my writing. I will be honest, I don't know when the next chapter will come, but hopefully it won't be too far off! Until then, bye!_


End file.
